


March 32nd

by gladdecease



Category: Psych
Genre: April Fools' Day, Community: psychland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today isn't just any day - today is <i>special</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 32nd

**Author's Note:**

> Placed third in [](http://community.livejournal.com/psychland/profile)[**psychland**](http://community.livejournal.com/psychland/)'s "Fool Me Once" drabble contest!

Lassiter approaches his desk, all frowns the second he sees Shawn and Gus. He goes to sit down, then stops. He looks down at his chair, then at Shawn, who is not in the chair. Or sitting on Lassie's desk, even. Shawn has to admit, it is unusual. _He's_ almost surprised by the turn of events.

"What's wrong with my chair?" Lassiter asks.

"Nothing."

"Okay, let me rephrase," Lassiter says, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What did you _do_ to my chair?"

" _Nothing_!" Shawn insists. He looks to Gus for confirmation; he shrugs, and nods.

"Shawn hasn't touched your desk today, Detective," Gus says. " _Or_ your chair."

Lassiter shakes his head. "That doesn't mean he didn't come in here last night to do something to it," he says, dropping to his knees and crawling under his desk to look for whatever Shawn's done.

Shawn snorts. "Sneaking into the police station at night? Geez, Lassie, that sounds a little paranoid, even for you."

Gus makes a face at Shawn. "You _did_ do that, Shawn. Two weeks ago."

Shawn flaps a hand around in the air flippantly. "That was _two weeks ago_ , Gus! Today is different! Today is _special_."

Lassiter, having found nothing under his desk, has taken to dismantling his chair. Shawn watches for a little, but it's a surprisingly dull thing to watch. Gus elbows him. "Since Lassiter is busy searching for your prank, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say we don't have a case."

"That very well may be," Shawn says.

"In that case," Gus stands up, "I'm going to go to my real job for the day."

Shawn waves goodbye as he leaves. "Say hi to the cute secretary at Dr Shama-llama-rama's place!"

"That's Dr Sharma, Shawn!"

Shawn almost gets to say his classic line, but Lassiter is standing up. Tuning in for the shocking conclusion, he's a little disappointed that Lassie just points a finger at Shawn and says, "I'm going to find what you did, Spencer. And when I do..." He shakes that finger menacingly and walks away.

Shawn scoffs. "Vague threats of violence, Lassie? I thought today was going to be special!"


End file.
